Forest of the White Snow
by Just another fanfic author2
Summary: After losing all of his relatives Tino goes to the mysterious Jussarö Village to find out about his grandfather. But instead he finds out some secrets about his childhood he has yet to find out (Forest of the Drizzling Rain AU with some SwedenxFinland)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!** **This is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure if it's good or not.**

 **I love "Hetalia" and I love "Forest of the Drizzling Rain," a game that some of you may not know. If you don't know it I recommend to watch a playthrough or buy it yourself because of it's lovely story and memorable characters. Though beware, since it's a horror game, which also contains some sensitive topics.**

 **The horror part is going to kick in a little later, so the first few chapters are going to be pretty peaceful.**

 **There are going to be some changes in the plot of the game, though not majorly. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

A young man with silvery blonde hair and violet eyes hummed quietly as he was reading a book that was larger than his whole head. The title of the book was printed, 'A History of Vikings and Scandinavian Mythology' with pictures of Norse gods and Viking relics from various countries.

An older man walked up to the man and said, "Tino?"

Tino didn't even glance up at him.

He shook his head as he proceeded to tap Tino's shoulder. This got the blonde to look up in surprise.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Yao! I was so caught up I didn't notice you." he replied to the librarian sheepishly as he stood up.

"It's okay, this happens to some of the students. The library is closing so you should head back to the dorms."

Tino's head swiveled to the clock hanging at the wall, which read 7:30. Then he nodded as he packed his notebook and pencil case into his bag, then placed the large book back into the bookshelf.

"See you tomorrow!" he chirped and waved a goodbye to Mr. Yao.

But as soon he went outside and saw the situation, all of the cheeriness faded, replaced by dread.

"Oh, perkele," he muttered as he was staring at the raging blizzard.

 _'It looked so peaceful a while ago!'_ his thoughts complained, as he cursed himself for not looking at the weather reports.

The man looked back to the doors of the red bricked building. _'Should I head back to the library?'_ _No, the dorms aren't that far away so I should be able to walk through this.'_

He tightened the scarf around his neck and trudged into the knee-high snow. It wasn't as bad as he thought and trekked towards the white buildings, which unfortunately didn't have any heaters, leaving him to the cold for another few minutes.

He sighed as he slid inside the warm living room, gaining some notice from his roommate, Lukas, before Lukas returned his attention back to the book he was reading.

"You didn't have to study during winter break," Lukas said in a tiny voice.

"I'm not exactly as smart as you, so I probably should in case I forget them all before vacation ends."

Comfortable silence overcame the small space as Tino hung his coat and scarf over the sofa and collapsed onto his bed. But even that was short as the phone rang.

The exhausted Finn looked pleadingly at the Norwegian, but Lukas showed no signs of interest of picking up the phone.

Tino sighed as he walked up towards the phone and picked it up. "Yes, who is it?"

"Excuse me, are you Tino Väinämöinen?" a female voice asked.

'Strange, I don't recognize someone with this voice,' he thought as he answered, "Yes, I am. May I ask you why you have called me?"

"Mr. Väinämöinen, I'm afraid that your parents, are at the emergency room at the Maailma Hospital. Please stay put since there is a blizz..."

Tino's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the wall, barely registering any words the woman was saying. Few seconds later, he managed to get a grip back to reality and cut through what the woman was saying, rapidly firing questions.

"Where is the hospital? Are my parents still alive? Are they okay? Will they survive? Oh god, please don't tell me they are dead!"

"Mr. Väinämöinen, please calm down, we still do not know if they will survive so we should just hope for the best."

' _Yes, calm down while my parents are in the emergency room, probably barely clinging on their lives!'_ he snapped inside his head, but took deep breathes to calm down.

After some time he asked cautiously, "Can you just tell me what happened?"

"They were in a car accident. We are thinking that because of the ice, the car they were in skidded and lost control. We got a call from someone a few hours later after the accident." there was a moment of silence before she said, "The chances they will survive is low so please prepare for bad news."

"I understand, please call me again after the blizzard clears out." he replied weakly.

After he hung up the phone, he crawled into the sofa and mumbled some prayers to every god he can remember for his parents' lives.

Lukas was looking at him with concern ever since the questions, which was an amazing feat for an mostly apathetic person.

Tino noticed this and managed to give a reassuring smile to Lukas, "I'm fine,"

Lukas whispered in a barely audible voice, "You're not," but tore his eyes from him.

Violet eyes looked outside the window, to the storm and pleaded silently to stop.

* * *

 **Sorry if there are grammatical errors there, I'm a beginner at writing so it will suck a lot. So what do you think? Please send reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Checks fanfic to see if there are any reviews.- Sees no reviews and is disappointed.- Sees follow and nearly has a heart attack.**

 **Oh gods. To the person who followed, thank you so much! This really means a lot to me so I repeat, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Sorry I don't know your name because I navigate like a grandma who hasn't had any internet for decades.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tino looked around his surroundings groggily as he sat up from the floor, wondering why was he in his old room in parents house. But when he saw the stack of papers next to him, all of the memories came flooding back.

 _A pile of books and a card that was written 'Happy Birthday!' was given to him. "It was found in the backseat of the car."_

He organized the burial papers neatly on the shelf.

 _Only a handful of people came to the funeral because of the snow blocking the road._

The death certificate, postmortem certificate, and the final declaration were stacked on top of each other.

 _When he looked around no one else was there. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes while his hands were clenched into fists._

He tossed the inheritance papers to the desk, but they all missed and scattered onto the floor.

' _Well, I can clean that up later.'_

He shrugged but his eye caught a small key that fell with the papers. When he inspected it he noticed that it was the key to the locked album. He grabbed the album off the shelf hesitantly and unlocked it.

Photographs that reminded him of the past were inside. Tears almost overcame him until he saw it. Part of the album had no photographs, only with blank pages. That part was his childhood.

' _Come to think about it, I don't remember much about those times.'_ after he tried to recall his past he thought.

He snapped out of his thoughts once the clock hanging on the wall suddenly stopped ticking.

He opened the clock to see if he can fix anything but he can't find anything.

 _'Guess I'll have to take it outside to ask some to help.'_

Tino tried to think what he has to do more, and realized about the unlocked doors and the probably rotting cake in the kitchen.

He headed outside of the room and slowly walked downstairs. When he reached the door he firmly locked it to make sure of no intruders.

When he finally locked it he went to the kitchen to come face to face with the strawberry-topped birthday cake. An icy hand gripped and squeezed his heart painfully.

"I'll just clean it up later." he promised to himself even though he said that yesterday.

He climbed up back to his room and fell onto his bed, not caring if he hadn't changed his clothes. He looked up to window, hoping to see stars but the sky was still cloudy, as if it were going to snow again.

He sighed and closed his eyes, sleep invading him as everything went dark.

* * *

 _ **"Come, come, come, my cute, cute child."** and unknown voice whispered. It seemed liked a woman's voice. The voice might had once been smooth but now, it sounded raspy and rough, as if she hasn't drank water for ages. **"Quick, quick, come out here. The promise. Come to fulfill your promise."** _

_Shivers ran into his spine. '_ _Promise? I don't remember promising anything to a woman like that.'_

 _ **"For the 'promise' you split into two. Only the time will be forgiven. Only now, only now. And so, when the day comes. Come, come, my cute, cute child."**_

 _"Please, give it all to me."another unfamiliar voice said. It resembled a child's voice._

 _Something tugged on Tino's mind, as if a old memory was resurfacing but something was holding it down._

 _ **"I won't allow you to escape. I won't allow it... I won't allow it."**_

* * *

Tino woke up from his strange nightmare because of a clock ringing. He slid out of his bed slowly until he realized the sound. He flew to the supposedly broken clock and examined it.

"What in the world..." he mumbled as he shook the clock.

When the clock stopped ringing a scrap of paper fell from the compartment.

He picked up the paper and noticed that it was a photograph. The photograph had a younger version of him, with his mother, father, and an unknown old man. They were all smiling happily and were standing in front of a large mansion.

He flipped the photograph behind to find some handwriting of his mother's. She wrote, '1st, December, 1987, Norrbotten, Jussarö Village- Klas, Klas' father, me, and Tino'. There was more written but they were too blurred and smudged to read.

' _Huh, this is the only picture of my childhood.'_ he thought and almost just placed it on top of his desk, but stopped suddenly and slapped his head.

"That old man is my grandfather!" he shouted out loud but shut his mouth, worrying he might wake neighbors.

' _But I don't think I had a grandfather... I thought father said he was dead, why would I be smiling with a dead man?'_

He broke off the silence by thinking out loud, "So, Jussarö Village, huh..."

He smiled softly as he looked into the photograph longingly.

* * *

 **Yeah, the day they both died was Tino's birthday. Pretty depressing.**

 **The cake that Tino's parents had prepared for him is the brita-kakku, a Finnish cake.**

 **Also, if you are wondering why the order of the date is so weird, it's because it's the Finnish date format is day, month, and year.**

 **Tino's dad's name is Klas because in the game, the main character's father's name was Kenji, and I searched for Swedish names starting with K. Yeah, Jussa** **r** **ö Village will take place in Sweden.**

 **I changed Azukawa Village into** **Jussa** **r** **ö Village because it's name is a ghost town in Norway, nearby the mines.**

 **Please review! (And maybe like... If you want to that is!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gods, this took too long. I'm so sorry guys, I just started a new year at school and I got busy! I think it will be difficult to publish fast these days...**

 **And good lord, this chapter is awful. I'm sorry if this chapter is unenjoyable!**

 **Plus two follows and 1 fav! Aiyeeeeeeee!**

 **Oh gods, and I forgot to add the disclaimer. Hetalia belongs to Himapapa and Forest of the Drizzling Rain belongs to Stardust KRNKRN!**

* * *

Still, time passed, and Tino went back to the university, attending to his busy life. When he managed to clear his mind and organize everything, his 20th birthday already passed and another dreary winter was coming.

Tino sighed and lied on the floor while holding his phone, finding nothing in his interest. He browsed his phone a little more, hoping to find something in his interest.

He was checking out his mostly clean memo app, when a certain note grabbed his interest.

 _'Go to Jussarö Village.'_

A memory of the picture he found a year ago resurfaced. He checked the album and flipped the pages, and a few moments later, he found the photo.

He looked at the smiling old man and the mansion intently and then, typed 'Jussarö Village' on the phone. Only few articles popped up on the search engine. Luckily enough, there was the village homepage that told him how to go there, and he jotted down the notes.

"So go ride the W train, and ride the 365 bus and then ride the 124 bus..." he read the instructions and realized, _'Wait, if I'm riding the W train then I'm going to Sweden.'_ He sighed and look up the routes and scribbled down some potential hotels he can book.

* * *

Tino had a bright expression on his face as the hopped off the train. He stepped down the stairs and in front of him was a sign, a bench, and an asphalt road covered in dirt and dust, heading towards somewhere. Now, if he only rode the bus, he will be able to get there.

He took out his phone and read his list. "Now, I only need to wait," his head turned to the sign that showed all about the bus heading towards the mysterious village, ", three hours..."

His eyebrows furrowed a little but it quickly returned to normal. He leaned on the sign, afraid to sit on the wooden bench next to him which appeared to be rotting.

* * *

 _'This seems to be taking too long.'_ Tino stopped fingering his blue sweater and looked anxiously to his phone. The screen showed that it was 6:00, which was definitely not the time Tino expected to take.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket of his white jeans and looked up to the inky sky. Thankfully, the lights of the station was on, otherwise everything would have faded to dark. Not a single star was seen, due to the clouds covering up all of it.

 _'The bus is not coming, and I can't walk to there when it's too dark. And I don't see any place where I can rest and it's too late to ride the train...'_

He was clearly in dilemma with no escape, but his worries disappeared and turned into curiosity when he saw two pairs of lights coming from the dirt road. As the lights got closer, Tino could make out a faint outline of a car. The lights shined on the car, revealing it's natures as a patrol car.

The patrol car halted in front of the bench and a man in a police uniform stepped out. He was tall and muscular, with wild blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He seemed to be around the same age as Tino, or a little older. His name tag read 'Mathias Køhler.'

Mathias had a quizzical look as he eyed Tino. "Hey, what are you doing in the middle of the night like this!" he said in a loud voice with a slightly bossy tone.

The voice made Tino uncomfortable and he looked down to his shoes. "Um, the bus wasn't coming so I was waiting for it..."

The blue eyed man raised his eyebrows when he heard 'bus.' "Bus? I definitely didn't see any bus go around here."

Tino was confused. "Huh? But the sign is there and the homepage told to ride the bus..." he ended up telling the man all about what happened.

The man laughed when Tino told the situation and explained, "That web is really outdated, like, the last time it updated was over ten years ago! And buses are all out of service since there are no visitors coming in this boring old village." When he saw the violet eyes showing distress, his laughter faded away and his voice was softer than before. "Well, since it's dangerous for someone so small to be outside in the middle of the nowhere when it's dark, so I'll take you there."

"Is that alright?" Tino asked cautiously.

"'Course it is! So tell me where you're going and we'll be there in a jiffy!"

Tino pulled out the photo with the large house and showed it to Mathias. Blue eyes examined the picture while asking Tino, "By the way, is this your first time coming here?"

Tino bashfully said, "Well, maybe..." hearing this the police looked up to Tino with a face saying 'What-in-the-world-do-you-mean-by-that?' before handing back the picture to Tino.

"By the looks of it, it looks like the museum of village. It the only house which can be this big even thought it seems a little different. Seems that it was once a mansion before the old man died and the next guy got it."

Tino hung his head a little when he heard that is grandfather has died, but the police didn't seem to notice.

"Well, we need to get there quick because it closes at seven and I probably need to go back to the office before the chief strangles me to death."

* * *

 **The bus was supposed to come at 5:00 but Tino waited for another hour since he's so patient.**

 ** _"Course it is! So tell me where you're going and we'll be there in a jiffy!"_ Den sounds too old fashioned here but I couldn't find anything other than the word 'jiffy.'**

 **Comment and fav?**


End file.
